


Great Escape

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that help make time bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself feelings about my own post

There was a frown growing somewhere beneath the expanse of Karl’s beard. It effectively hid his lips, but not the lines that framed his mouth beyond the reaches of the scruff. The exact depth of the expression, however, was questionable, and Anders needed confirmation. He nudged Karl with his hip, distracting him from whatever topic he was attempting to looked engrossed in, and grinned when the older mage grunted. Not that deep of a frown, then.

“Hey.” Karl didn’t look up, so he did it again, leaning down, hands on his hips with fingers splayed to display the curve there. “I said hey.”

The enchanter rolled his eyes upward, paused on their ascent. Anders bit his lip, trying to hold in his snicker and further his look of not so honest innocence. “H…hey.” Karl cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. Anders drew himself back up to his full height when he finally received the attention he deserved.

“I want to show you something.” The blush that had Karl’s face coloring went red in an instant, turning his already greying hair another shade whiter in comparison. His eyes darted down to the lines in his robe and Anders laughed before slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. It was fruitless in the end, with Karl’s wide eyes and parted lips, and Anders wiped spittle-covered fingers off on his thigh, fingers moving in a dance slightly more flourished than necessary. “It’s nothing like that,” he reassured when Anders was sure he could control himself. Anders held his other hand out, an invitation, and the slight tension in Karl’s face didn’t leave. Anders rolled his eyes. “It’s just to the window.”

Karl took the offered hand with a sigh. “Another escape route.”

Anders hummed. “Of a sort.”

“You know the windows are barred.”

“Not on the lower floors.”

“Where the templars dorm,” Karl reminded, none so gently, and Anders tugged his arm, sticking his tongue out. At the window, he pressed his hands against the glass, pulling Karl’s up against it with him.

“Feel that?” Anders turned to watch Karl’s face.

“Feel what? The cold? It’s Wintersend - of course it’s cold.”

Anders frowned, pushed Karl’s hand fruther to the pane. The window was cold, but here, in this one place, it was colder. A small gust of air, squeezing its way through a crack after ages of wind and rain and storms chipped at the stone work until a flaw worked its way though.

“[i]That[/i],” Anders breathed.

Karl spread his fingers, let the wind move between them. “What is it?”

“My escape.” At least, until just the taste wasn’t enough.


End file.
